


Granddaddy Devil

by Kymera219



Series: The Devil and the Urchin [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adult Trixie Espinoza, Birth, F/M, Gen, Luci is a grandpa, Pregnancy, The devil did not sign up for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Lucifer's watching over a pregnant Trixie alone when a Delivery happens earlier than expected
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Series: The Devil and the Urchin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601911
Comments: 31
Kudos: 215





	Granddaddy Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [Sammiwayward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts).



"Now, are you sure you're going to be okay while I'm gone?".

"Mom, we'll be fine," Trixie said as she rubbed her swollen abdomen, "I'm not due for two more weeks, and if any problems come up, Dad will help me, right Dad?".

"You are correct, Urchin," Lucifer agreed, still not used to her calling him that, even after all these years.

Two years after he'd come back to Earth , Lucifer finally got with the program and married Chloe. Trixie had been thrilled to have her second father around more often.It wasn't long after the wedding, that Lucifer became the only father she had.

Dan ended up getting shot and killed a month after the nuptials, in a stakeout gone wrong.

Lucifer didn't have the heart to tell Chloe and Trixie that the man ended up in Hell.

After that, Lucifer became even closer with the girl, to the point she started calling him Dad. It wasn't long before Lucifer was legally adopting Trixie and giving her his last name. 

He and Chloe couldn’t have children of their own, as she had been fixed long ago. So, he threw all of his efforts into spoiling Hell's little princess.

Now she was a grown woman, having urchins of her own. They were thrilled when Trixie called to let them know that they were going to be grandparents to not one, but two babies. Unfortunately, that mood was dampened when Trixie showed up at the Penthouse a week later, crying because the father of her children dumped her and left.

Needless to say, the devil was furious. He and Maze tracked the little weasel down and literally tore him limb from limb, before dragging his soul to the deepest pits of Hell, and tossing him to the demons as a new plaything.

Once that was taken care of, Lucifer outfitted the floor below the penthouse into a posh apartment for Trixie, including the fanciest nursery Chloe had ever seen.

Lucifer got tackled to the ground by both of his girls for that one.

Now, with two weeks to go until Trixie's due date, Chloe had to go out of town for a mandatory annual conference that all precinct Lieutenant's are required to attend.

"I really wish I could put this off," Chloe whined.

"It'll be fine, love," Lucifer said as he wrapped his arms around her, "Beatrice or I will call you should something happen".

"Okay," she conceded, "I'll see you guys in a few days".

"Bye mom!" Trixie waved from the couch.

"Drive safely, Darling!".

Once Chloe left, Lucifer turned towards his daughter.

"So," he said clapping his hands together, " Shall I start dinner? I'll make that dreadful peanut butter and olive pizza you've been craving".

"Sounds great, but first," she struggled as she got up from the couch, " can you help me get to the bathroom?".

Lucifer rolled his eyes fondly as he put an arm around her, "Oh the things I do for you, offspring".

"Yeah, but you love me".

He smiled, " I do at that".

************************

Two nights later, Lucifer was awoken by someone violently shaking his shoulder. He cracked his eyes to see Trixie standing there, looking pale as a sheet.

"Beatrice, what is it? What's wrong?".

"Dad," she whispered shakily," I need to go to the hospital. I think my water broke ".

His eyes snapped open at that. Quickly, he jumped out of the bed, and helped her sit down.

"Do you have your bag ready? How far apart are the contractions?".

"About seven or eight minutes apart I think," she winced as the pain hit again, "My bag is in my bedroom downstairs ".

"You stay right here, and I'll go fetch it". 

Lucifer quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to grab the bag. He came back up, and gathered Trixie into his arms, bridal-style.

"We're not taking the car?".

"I'm not risking you getting stuck in traffic," he said as his wings unfurled, " hang on, Urchin".

Trixie wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and with a flap, they were off.

********************

They got to the hospital and got Trixie settled into a room. Lucifer was going to go out to the waiting room to call everyone, but she refused to let go of his hand. The nurses had just finished hooking up the monitors for contractions and heart rate when the Doctor came in.

"Hello, Beatrice," she said before looking over at Lucifer, "and you are?".

"He's my dad," Trixie said with a pained smile, "he's here to support me through the birth".

Lucifer wanted to object, on the grounds that childbirth would require him to see a lot more of the spawn than he needed to, but the pained look on his little girl's face made him keep quiet.

The doctor looked him up and down, thinking that he was probably the youngest-looking grandfather she'd ever seen, before turning back to her patient.

"Ok, Beatrice," she said as she snapped on a pair of gloves, "I'm going to examine you now, and see what we've got, okay?".

Trixie nodded,and the doctor stuck her fingers inside, and felt around the cervix.Trixie whimpered at the intrusion, and squeezed Lucifer's hand even tighter. He was glad the Lieutenant wasn't close by or he'd surely have broken a bone by now.

"Alright, your water is definitely broken," the doctor said as she removed her fingers and took off the gloves, "dialation is at seven centimeters, so it won't be too much longer before you need to start pushing. I'm going to check on another patient, then I'll come back and see if you're ready to deliver".

She left the room and shut the door. Trixie looked at Lucifer with wide eyes.

"Dad, I'm not sure I can do this".

Lucifer sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the damp hair out of Trixie's eyes.

"Now listen closely.You, Beatrice, managed to both tame the heart of a demon and accept the devil, all while still a child. I have no doubt that you'll be able to safely bring the next urchin generation into this world ".

"Thanks, Dad," Trixie said before another contraction made her scream. Lucifer stood and pushed the call button, which brought the nurses and doctor back into the room. 

The doctor put a fresh pair of gloves and sat down to do another examination.

"Okay, Beatrice, you're fully dialated. On the next contraction I want you to take a deep breath and push". 

Trixie held tightly to Lucifer's hand, and bared down as the pain hit again.

"Good, good, now breathe," the doctor said as Trixie let out a breath, "Now push!".

Trixie screamed as she pushed again. Lucifer made the mistake of leaning over to look and gulped at the sight of a dark-haired head emerging between her legs. 

"First baby's almost here," the doctor said when the shoulders emerged, " give it one more huge push!".

Trixie bared down and with a shriek the first baby, a girl, slid into the doctor's hands, screaming. She immediately laid the baby on Trixie's chest, then she handed a pair of surgical scissors to Lucifer.

"Does granddad want to cut the cord?".

Lucifer was so nervous, he didn't even quip about being called that. His hands were shaking profusely, but he managed to get the cord cut, then hand the scissors back. Once the first placenta was delivered, a nurse took the baby to be weighed and cleaned up. 

Lucifer took his daughter's hand again, and caressed her cheek with the other one.

"Doing alright so far, offspring?".

"I think so," she said breathlessly, then she squeezed his hand as the contractions picked up again.

The doctor got back into position. "Baby number two is crowning, take a deep breath, and start pushing again".

Trixie did as she said and bared down again. This infant was a tad larger than the other one, and she screamed bloody murder as the head emerged. 

Lucifer hated to see his daughter in agony, but all he could do was hold her hand and whisper words of encouragement. 

At last, with one final, excruciating push, Trixie's second daughter entered the world. Lucifer cut the cord for this one as well, with a little more confidence this time.

******************

Once both babies were clean and wrapped, the nurses handed the girls to their grandfather, then assisted the doctor in delivering the second placenta and getting Trixie cleaned up.

If Lucifer thought he'd fallen in love before with Chloe and Trixie, nothing could have prepared him for the emotions he got looking at his new grandchildren. The oldest had dark hair and eyes just like her mother, with just a hint of Dan's features. The second child could have been Chloe's clone, with soft blonde fuzz and brilliant seaglass eyes.

Once everything was cleaned and stabilized, they wheeled Trixie to a new room. After she was settled into the bed, Lucifer handed her daughters to her and started to make all the necessary phone calls.

"Your mother's on her way back, " Lucifer said once he'd hung up the phone, "No doubt breaking the speed limits as we speak. Linda and Amenadiel will be here tomorrow, as soon as Charlie and his wife land, and Eve and Mazikeen will be here later tonight, once they pick up Ella".

He then sat down on the bed and patted her leg, "you did good, Urchin".

"I had a great helper".

The devil blushed furiously before clearing his throat. "Yes, well, do we have any names picked out?".

"Hmm," Trixie said as she looked at her children, "I think I'll call Miss brown eyes here, Charlotte Danielle, after the grandparents that can't be here".

"That's very fitting," Lucifer said as he rubbed the blonde infants cheek, " and what about this one?".

"I'd like to name her, Linda Lucille".

He chuckled at the idea of the child sharing a name with him and the good Doctor. "I think that sounds perfect".

After giving them a feeding, Trixie handed the girls back to Lucifer so she could get some rest. He sat down with them in a nearby rocking chair. While Trixie was asleep, Lucifer made a vow to his grandchildren.

"I promise you, offspring of my offspring, that I will protect you with everything I am, and when the time comes that you all go somewhere I'm not supposed to follow, I'm going to do it anyway, dear old Dad can just try and stop me". 

While Lucifer continued rocking his granddaughters, two new stars appeared in the sky. It was a sign that God wasn't all that opposed to Lucifer following his new family after all.


End file.
